One Thing After Another
by kattriss
Summary: Ally just lost her best friend and now she has to take on 11th grade by herself. Her evil step- sister tries to take everything away from her including her secrets. The new popular boy Austin Moon gets sucked into the sisterly drama but whose side is he on?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ally's POV**

It has been one week since school started (11th grade) and two weeks since Trish, my best friend, moved to California. So since Trish was pretty much my only friend, I sit alone at lunch and I walk home alone…over all I'm alone, until I get home.

I have big-ish family. I have two older brothers, Trent and Luke, who are twenty-one and nineteen. Then I have an older sister, Aimee, who is twenty. Then I have my dad who is hardly ever at home because he is always vacationing with Tiffany, my evil step-mom. I also have four step-siblings. There is Christy, who is four years old, (and my favorite step-sibling) then Conner and Jake, who are nine and ten. Then lastly and defiantly most evil and cynical is Cassidy. She is sixteen, like me, and goes to the same school as me and makes my life a living HELL!

You see I'm in this place because my mom left us when I was six, so ten years ago. And three years later my dad met and fell in love with my gold-digger of a step-mom. Cassidy has been making my life hell since we were ten. (Sticking gum in my hair, spilling various liquids on me and worst of all reading/touching my book!) So on the first day of school was just like the rest…only this time, I was alone.

But there is good-ish and bad news. The good-ish news I there is a cute new boy named Austin Moon. And the bad news, he's instantly popular. That means sitting at the popular table at lunch, everyone adores him and what bothers me the most, gets fawned over by the biggest bitc- I mean witch(oh who am I kidding!) The BIGGEST BITCH and my evil step-sister, Cassidy.

She already took Dallas from me when she moved here. But it's not like I even had a chance with Austin, I mean I'm only a book nerd who is now the loneliest person in the whole school.

Even if, the small chance it is, Austin talked to me let alone liked me, I wouldn't be able to acknowledge him because Cassidy likes him and that's treading on dangerous ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Austin's POV**

I can't believe it! I just can't! I can't believe I'm moving, AGAIN! And junior year too! I had just made a name for myself! Then my parents just decide to uproot us AGAIN and move to Miami! I have to suffer through 5 hours on plane with my genius older brother, Caleb and my nosy, annoying younger sister Mackenzie. I think I might go insane.

I had to break up with my goddess-like girlfriend because she doesn't believe in long distance relationships and all that jazz. Could my life get any worse?

When I finally get off that stupid plane, I grab my bags and wait for my siblings. They were taking forever! I started pacing because I was getting impatient.

**30 Minutes Later: **

Okay now I'm really fed up with waiting. I MEAN HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO- oh here they come.

"Before you say anyth-"

"CALEB! MACKENZIE! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG! WERE YOUR BAGS ON MARS AND YOU HAD TO FLY THERE TO GET THEM!?"

"Austin, Austin, Austin," Caleb said shaking his head in disappointment "look what you have done, you've made a scene. Mackenzie and I just went to the bathroom and then got lost, that's all."

I looked down at my feet and mumbled quickly "Can we just go now?" then I grabbed my luggage and started to walk out of the airport. Mackenzie ran after me and hugged my leg.

"I'm sorry Austin, I just couldn't hold it any longer, please don't be mad."

"It's okay Kenzie, when you gotta go, you gotta go." She giggled a little. Okay so she's not always nosy and annoying. I looked back to see Caleb practically juggling the luggage since he was taking both Mackenzie's and his own. "Hey Kenzie," I tapped her on the head, "why don't you go help Caleb with the luggage so we don't have to hear him complain on how lazy we are, okay?"

"Okay Austin!" Then she ran back to Caleb and grabbed her Barbie suit case and her little carryon.

We don't have all our stuff with us because the movers are driving and so are our parents. They won't be here for another three to six days. Knowing my mom, she'll want to stop at all the little knick-knack shops on the way. So we will be living in a partially empty house until then.

Caleb called a cab and we headed to our new home. I wonder what I looks like, Mom and Dad picked it when they were on a so called "business" trip (I think that they were just on vacation).

Anyway when we made it to 1234 Street Street, we unloaded the trunk of the cab, paid the driver and walked trough the gate, through the gate to our new house and new life styles.

The house is HUGE! I mean four floors not including the finished basement. It wasn't like our four bedroom, five bathroom house in California. This house has at least ten bedrooms and 9 bathrooms. All the bedrooms are upstairs on the forth floor, except my room. I will be living in the basement. The only reason is that it's sound proof. This way I can practice my music without bothering anyone. I just wish someone would understand me.

**Time Jump: At School**

I'm the new kid again, but this time is surprisingly different. I actually fit in with the popular people. It feels so strange. I am usually the loner who sits by themselves.

First, second and third period, they were okay (English, History and Algebra 2 AKA Math). Now, on to lunch…yay.

I walk into the cafeteria and see all the different cliques. There are the Math Geeks, the Artists, the Drama Club, Science Nerds, Goths, Jocks, Band Geeks and of coarse the Populars.

As I walk through the cafe with my lunch some girl from the popular table waves me down and motions me to sit with her. I walk over to the table feeling a little awkward.

"Hi! I'm Cassidy!" the blonde female chirped.

I gave her an uncomfortable smile (she was so close to my face!) "Hi, I'm Austin, nice to meet you." Then I sat down. Cassidy sat down next to me, but way too close.

After a little while, I looked to my right (for what reason, I don't know). And I saw a girl with dark brown wavy hair with caramel highlights. She looked beautiful. (From a distance anyway). But the only sad part was that she was sitting all alone. With beauty like that, you would have thought she would be one of the Populars. It really bothered me that people where either ignoring her, like she wasn't even there or they would throw napkins and empty water bottles at her. I had no idea who this girl was, yet it still broke my heart to see her being treated that way.

I got up to throw away my trash and on my way back I stopped by the mystery girl's table. She must have heard my foot steps because she looked up at me, and boy her eyes, they where drop dead gorgeous. They were the perfect color of brown, mocha. But I saw something in them that pained me; fear.

**Sorry it took me a couple days to write this, I had a tiny case of writer's block. Sadly, I do NOT own Austin and Ally. (Oh I don't own Barbie either.) Thank you to every one of you who my first chapter and continued to read. Thank you again, so very much *hands every one a... GIANT COOKIE!* And remember keep reading and reviewing! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ally's POV**

I'm frozen. A total deer caught in the head lights moment.

I was just peacefully writing in my book, getting empty water bottles and crumpled up napkins thrown at me, ya know, the norm. But then, I hear foot steps, and they're getting louder, someone is walking towards me. I slowly look up. The first thing I see is a pair of aqua colored atlas vladob sneakers*. I slowly lift my head until I see the face of the person walking towards me. He stops right in front of my table and we lock eyes. His chestnut brown eyes where so intimidating yet they were also very calming. I still am so afraid to talk to him seeing the way Cassidy acts around him she obviously likes him, and if I were even to say a simple 'hello' , I would be in trouble for weeks. (I know I sound afraid of my step-sister. It sounds that way because it's true, she hates me, and it's scary how much her hate towards me shows yet she never gets in trouble.)

The platinum blond boy sat down at my table facing me. I quickly closed my book.

"Hi, I'm Austin!" the boy sitting in front of me said a little too loud. "What's your name?" I felt the whole cafeteria shift to look at us. I felt my face get hot, I have stage fright and I hate to be the center of attention.

I couldn't handle all the eyes glued to me so, I just got up quickly, maybe a little too quickly because I tripped and fell on face. I looked around to see people holding in their laughter. Then I got up and ran out of the lunch room. I was quietly crying by the time I got to my music room. (It's in the school, it's just that my dad rents it out for me just in case I, as he puts it, have a temper tantrum.)

You'll never guess what happened next.

**Austin's POV**

After the girl left the entire cafeteria roared with laughter, as if it was actually funny. The people who were laughing the most were the Populars. It pained me that I actually sat and conversed with those people.

I walked straight over to the Popular table but, before I could say anything I was showered with praise. _What kind of school is this? _Was all that I could think before I spoke up.

"You people are sick!" that's all I said before I ran after mystery girl.

She was really hard to find but I finally found her. Well really I just opened any and every door.

I opened the door quietly to see that the mystery girl was at the piano, and she was singing. Her voice was wobbling from crying but, she sounded like an angel singing.

I snapped out of my trance when she finished singing. I started to clap and she jumped but didn't turn around, so I stopped clapping. Then my heart broke a little more when I heard a tiny sob escape her mouth.

**Ally's POV**

I like to sing but, not in front of people . My music room is my sanctuary. I the walls are sound proof so no on can hear me. I feel comfortable here.

I opened up my song book, got situated at the piano and started to perform…for myself.

_Close enough to start a war All that I have is on the floor_God only knows what we're fighting for _All that I say, you always say more_  
_I can't keep up with your turning tables Under your thumb, I can't breathe_  
_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me I can't give you what you think you gave me It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_  
_Under haunted skies I see _Where love is lost, your ghost is found _I've braved a hundred storms to leave you As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down_  
I can't keep up with your turning tables Under your thumb, I can't breathe  
So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no I won't ask you, you to just desert me I can't give you what you think you gave me It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, turning tables  
Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior When the thumb that cost me Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior Standing on my own two feet  
I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no I won't ask you, you to just desert me I can't give you what you think you gave me It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables Turning tables, yeah, turning*

I finished singing my newly written song. Then I heard applause. I jumped a little, and then for what reason, I don't know I started to cry. Tears poured out of my eyes like Niagara Falls. I tried holding back my sobs but some of them slipped out.

I turn around slowly, afraid to see who stands in the door way of my music room.

To my surprise it was Austin. But this time he looked like someone just stepped on his foot really hard.

"Austin?" I looked at him through teary eyes. "What do want?" I might have been a little too rude but, hey, I was upset.

He jut smiled "you never answered my question, mystery girl."

I couldn't help but laugh, maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought, but I still couldn't talk to him. But it wouldn't hurt to give him my name.

"I'm Ally."

**THANK SO MUCH FOR READING! I do not own Austin and Ally**, **atlasvladob sneakers** **or Turning Tables by Adele. Remember to read and review. And I am so sorry it took me so long. (I really do feel bad) keep reading and rocking! Gooood- Bye! **


End file.
